Sakura's Diary
by Kakashi-Hatake girl12
Summary: One day sakura wakes to find her journal gone only to find out that Sai had taken it. This resulted in a certain someone reading it. What happens when feelings are revealed that were meant to be kept secret. Will things stay the same or will everything be different.


Chapter 1! Sakura's Diary

Kakashi – 28

Sakura – 20

Dear diary, Monday December 4, 4:36pm

I have yet to tell Kakashi how I feel about him we have become great friends over the years, and my feelings for him has grown. Kakashi is all that I ever think about, but how do you tell one that y9u love them. Kakashi and Naruto are training and I am watching. I sprained my ankle, so Kakashi wants me to sit out today even though I healed it. He still felt like I needed the rest. I wish I knew if Kakashi fel the same as I did. The same questions always come to mind when I think about telling him. Will he love me too? Will he say I'm just a child? Will he avoid me after that? What will his overall reaction be? I will finish this entry later, Kakashi and Naruto are headed this way. Don't want them to read my journal.

Sincerely Sakura

Sakura closed her journal and looked up just as Kakashi reached her. She smiled sweetly at him and stood up to see that Naruto was not far behind him.

"Hey who is up for lunch, My treat!" Naruto said.

"Sure!" Sakura and Kakashi said in unison.

The three of them walked in silence toward the ramen shop that Naruto love so very much. The team had never been the same after Sasuke had left. Sai was not able to join them that day for reasons unknown. Yamato had long since gone back to ANBU taking on duties that meant more to him. Sakura would occasionally still a glance at Kakashi, who would just smile at her and continue to walk. The arrived at the ramen shop and ordered their food and ate. As promised Naruto paid for their food and they departed ways. After Sakura arrived home, she sat down so she could continue her journal entry.

Dear Diary, Monday December 4, 8:37pm

So today Naruto treated us to ramen, but Kakashi was so quite. When we were walking, every time I looked at him, he would smile at me. I don't know if it is because his feelings are the same, or if that is just him being nice, as usual. The later is probably true. I mean I do spend a lot of time with him, and he is my friend. Signs of love can always be read wrong. I know that if I'm not careful with my journal Kakashi will catch me with it or worse Naruto. One day soon I will tell Kakashi, and maybe my love will be returned.

Sincerely Sakura

Sakura laid her journal down on the nightstand and lay down to go to sleep. Unknown to her though someone was watching her and planning. Sakura awoke the next morning and got up and changed. When she looked over to her night stand, she noticed something was missing. Her journal was gone. She was going to kill who ever took it. She dashed at a frightening speed right toward the training field. When she spotted her team she stormed over to them. Sai was there with them standing there causally. This wasn't about revenge she was out for blood.

"Which one of you took my Journal?" She all but screamed at them.

"You have a journal?" Kakashi asked. Surprise was evident on his face.

"Don't play dumb. I know one of you took it." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan why would one of us take your Journal?" Naruto whined.

"Sai did you touch my Journal?" Sakura said as kindly as she could.

"Sakura I don't know what you are talking about!" Sai replied with a grin, but in the end held up her journal in a taunting manner.

"Sai I'm going to kill you." Sakura all but screeched at him. Sai tossed her journal to Kakashi, who disappeared before Sakura could even reach him. She sighed in frustration. Then Sakura proceeded to turn around and punch Sai across the Training field. Then she turned ion her heel and raced through the village in search of Kakashi, not even worried about the she most likely caused to Sai. When Sakura finally spotted Kakashi, he had her journal open and was standing on top of Hokage Mountain. He was dead. When she reached him, she started screaming at him.

"Kakashi I can't Believe you read my Journal?" she screamed at him.

"Next time you shouldn't keep your journal in such an obvious hiding place!" Kakashi shot back.

"I didn't. It was in my house. One you broke in and took it. Not naming any names, but Sai is the one who did it!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi more than ready to throttle him.

"That he did, but you have some pretty interesting entries in here. I find some of them humorous and others intriguing." Kakashi replied with a smirk that was hidden under his mask.

"Kakashi, I can't believe you actually read my journal. That's an evasion of my privacy." Sakura cried.

"Oh Sakura don't get so upset." Kakashi replied.

"How can I not, you read my journal and there was things in there I wanted to stay secret." Sakura yelled at him.

"Hmm, let's see," Kakashi started, "Dear dairy, January 21, 4:15pm. Today I came to the realization that I loved Kakashi sensei. I realized that he is the one for me, and I want to be with him." Kakashi didn't get to finish the sentence, because Sakura punched him to the other side of Hokage Mountain, causing him to drop her journal a few feet away from him. She ran over to him in an attempt to retrieve her journal, only for him to grab her and pin her beneath him.

"Well, Well little Sakura, you seem to be in quite the predicament right now." Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Kakashi get OFF me and give me my JOURNAL. NOW!" Sakura said.

"Why, Sakura-Chan?" Kakashi said emphazing her name. "I already know what all is written in that journal!" Once again Kakashi Laughed. Sakura was helpless in his hold. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get loose.

"Kakashi, GET. OFF. OF. ME. NOW. SO. I. CAN. PUMBLE. YOU." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"I'm going to choose to say no, only because I don't want to die." Kakashi replied.

"I can't believe you evaded my privacy, and then you still have room to joke." Sakura said, and tears began to stream down her face. That is where she broke Kakashi, and he could no longer continue joking with her. The guilt was pulling at his heart.

"Sakura, there is nothing in you journal that didn't surprise me. I already knew you loved me. You made it very clear through your actions and things you would say to me. Even the times you healed me from wounds when I was too stubborn to go to the hospital." Kakashi chuckled lightly at the last comment he made.

"Kakashi, I didn't want you to know. I was afraid of ridicule. I was afraid that I would ruin the friendship we had developed over the years." Sakura said, as she continued to cry. She once again struggled to get loose from him, but kakashi would not relent. He still had things to say.

"Sakura you're not getting loose until I finish what I have to say." Sakura stopped struggling and so Kakashi loosened his grip slightly. "Now that you have calmed down, I can finish. You loving me has nothing to do with anyone else. I don't know why you care so much. I thought that I had made it as clear as you had. Sakura no matter what anyone says, I will always love you, more than just as a friend to. You mean the world to me, the heck with everyone else. If someone has something to say then they will get over it." Kakashi said, finally finishing up what he had to say to her.

Sakura stared blankly at Kakashi for a moment, letting his words sink in. "Kakashi I didn't know that yiou felt that way. I honestly thought you would at least be worried about what everyone else thought." Sakura replied.

"Sakura listen to me very closely. There is nothing in this world, not even the Hokage herself, that can stop me from loving you." Kakashi replied.

"When did you first know that you loved me, and why did you wait to tell me?" Sakura asked.

"I knew the moment you turned 18, when Sasuke confessed his love to you. I felt my heart drop out of my chest. At first I couldn't understand the feelings that I was having. Then it hit me, I was in love with you. The only reason I didn't say anything was because I was afraid of refection. I was afraid to ruin the friendship we had developed." Kakashi replied.

"I wish you would have said something. For two years you keep quiet. For two years we could have been something more." Sakura said. At that Kakashi sighed and released her, sitting next to her on the ground. Sakura sat up and straddled Kakashi so that she could face him properly.

Kakashi gently cupped her cheek and said, "Sakura it's not that simple, I wish it was, but it's not. You must know that my heart belongs to you and only you but you will open yourself up to ridicule from people. I don't want ot put you through that. The last thing I want is to hurt the one person I love." Kakashi said, letting his hand fall away from her.

"Kakashi, I'm the Hokage's apprentice, I doubt anyone is going to have the guts to even think of laughing at my choices, let alone say anything about it. I think its more about you caring about their opinions. Are you afraid that you will be called an old pervert?" Sakura asked him gently cupping his cheek.

"Sakura they will call me a pervert and you know it." Kakashi replied.

Kakashi eyes softened and a small smile played on his lips behind his mask. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I've never been more sure in my life!" Sakura replied. Then Kakashi leaned forward, pulled down his mask and kissed Sakura passionately. Sakura's arms circled around Kakashi's neck, pulling him closer to her. Finally they broke apart, because the need for air became apparent. Smiling slightly and out of breath Kakashi said "Sakura, I love you with every fiber of my being. You are my world, and I don't know what I would do if I did not have you in my life."

"Oh Kakashi, I love you too, and I always will. Just don't hurt me like sasuke did!" Sakura said then lad her head on his chest.

"Sakura I would never do what Sasuke did to you. EVER." Kakashi said.

"Your beautiful Kakashi, you know that? Why do you hide your face so much?" Sakura asked, and Kakashi chuckled at her comment.

"Sakura this is face of a worn man, but thank you! I hide my face because I don't want to look like my father, don't want to become what he was. Plus I don't want fan girls all over me like they were on sasuke." Kakashi replied.

"You will never be like your father you are too good of a man. I love you, my dear white haired ninja. You are the one for me. Nothing, not even the Hokage could change that." Sakura said.

"Thank you and I love you too my pink haired blossom. I have never met anyone like you. Though you have the strength of ten, reviling the Hokage, your touch is as gentle as a rose. Your delicate pink cheeks always match your hair. Your smile always brings a smile to my face." Kakashi said. Then he proceeded to kiss her again and again. They spent the whole evening in each other's arms, cuddling, laughing, and sharing secrets they never knew about each. To anyone who saw them, they would have thought they had been together for years. Sakura had finally got what she wanted; Kakashi and Kakashi finally got what he wanted the most, Sakura.

Epilogue

2 years later.

Sakura sat looking at the book shelf in hers and Kakashi's apartment. There, right in the middle, on the second shelf sat her journal. The last time she had wrote in it was when Kakashi had asked her to move in with him. She considered reading her old journal, but thought better of it. She laughed quietly to herself thinking of how Kakashi always held her and wanted to read to her every night.

"Are you not going to read the Journal?" Kakashi's voice came from behind, causing Sakura to jump slightly.

"Gosh Kakashi, you scared the life out of me, and not I'm not." Sakura replied.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, cherry blossom.' Kakashi said as he walked towards her and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh Kashi, I love you so very much." Sakura said as she kissed him gently on the lips. Then pulled away from her and looked at her seriously.

"Sakura I have something I need to ask you!" Kakashi said.

"What do you need to ask me?" Sakura asked. Before she could say more Kakashi had teleported her somewhere else. She opened her eyes to find herself on Hokage Mountain. Close by was a pick nick with champagne.

"Sakura I know how you feel about me and you know how I feel about you. So please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Sakura stared ate Kakashi with wide eyes he had fallen to one knee and was holding the most gorgeous ring ever. The ring was white gold and there was a cherry blossom shaped diamond. Simple yet so beautiful.

"Yes." Sakura squealed and threw herself into Kakashi's arms. He slid the ring on her finger, and kissed her passionately. He picked her up and carried her over to the picnic he had made for them. They sat and ate sandwiches and fruit and drank champagne. They made plans for their wedding and continued to sit there after Sakura dosed off Kakashi teleported them home where he to fell into the world of dreams. Neither knew what the future held, but both knew they loved each other very much.

The end


End file.
